


The fire burns on

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Just a compilation of all ways that Ace could have been saved.





	1. Obsession

The battle was at its peak, when suddenly, a high number of animals began to appear. They viciously pounced on Marines.

Everyone, including Whitebeard and his crew, were suprised at this new development. They became even more suprised when a man in a yellow parka came in, riding on the back of a hippo. 

"Hehaaaawww!" the man announced flamboyantly "I have returned!"

"Who is that?" 

"That's Golden Lion Shiki, one of my contemporaries." Whitebeard stroked his mustache "I may also know the reason why he is here."

"The reason why he is here?"

"Think about it. When he tried to save the father, he couldn't succeed." Whitebeard gave everyone a meaningful stare "But he can save the son."

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the execution platform and the young man kneeling on top of it, wrapped in chains.

"You got it right, Whitebeard." Shiki turned around and looked at one of his rivals "Indeed, I have come to do what I couldn't do back then."

"But how would he even know that Ace is Roger's son?" Haruta was skeptical

Instead of answering, Whitebeard tilted his head towards the execution platform. Everyone turned to look. Apart from Ace, there were three more people on there: the two executioners and Sengoku the Buddha.

Who was still clutching a Den Den Mushi in his right hand, the very one he used to broadcast the truth of Ace's lineage to the entire world.

"Oh." Haruta facepalmed at his own stupidity.

"And now, as my final act, I shall make the exit you've never seen before." Shiki announced "Float-Float!"

There was a rumble as the entire execution platform was torn off from its foundation and floated up into the air. The four people on there grabbed the nearest thing they could grab, holding on for dear life. Shiki made it shake even more, causing all four of them to lose their holds and fall off. 

Haruta attempted to move and catch Ace, but Whitebeard stopped him.

"Don't. He had this planned."

Immediately, Boa Hancock's snake grabbed Ace, breaking his fall.

"None of us or those allied to us has the key to the cuffs." Whitebeard continued "But Boa Hancock does, being a Warlord, and she'll do anything for the man she considers her brother-in-law."

Indeed, the woman in question pulled the key out of her sash and unlocked both of Ace's cuffs.

Once Ace was free, the Marines tried to interfere, but Shiki's army of animals intercepted them

"Hehaawww." Shiki raised his arms in victory "We're leaving!"

Shiki jumped onto the boulder, while one of his animals gently took Ace into its jaws before doing the same. Both of the boulders then began to float through the air, away from Marineford.


	2. The wrath of two grandfathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't regret a thing.

-Garp-

  
He knelt down on the execution platform. His wrists were cuffed, his head was bent low. All he could see was carnage. His friends, and family, all fighting. Fighting for him. He felt someone shuffle up to sit beside him. He looked up to see the man who took care of him for so many years. And he cried. He cried for them. So many would probably die today so that his worthless life could continue.

"So have you finally found the answer?" Garp asked him somberly

He looked at Oars Jr., who was approaching slowly, but surely. He shouted warnings at him, trying to get him to stop, but the giant was just as stubborn to save him. 

"Ace-kun is....." Oars Jr. said "....a nice person.....I won't let you execute him. I'd rather die today!"

And there it was. Another person declaring that they would die for him. He wasn't comfortable with that, not at all.

"They all gathered here today for you." Garp gestured towards the battlefield, where Whitebeard pirates and their allies were fighting relentlessly "Are you gonna let them all down? I taught you better than that."

He winced, the pain Garp inflicted upon him in early years had returned

"Will you let their effort be in vain?" Garp opened his right fist, revealing the key "Or will you accept this key instead?"

"Accept it, Ace-kun." Oars Jr's voice urged from above "Don't worry about the consequences, for nobody will see."

He nodded. With Oars blocking the view, Garp slid the key into the keyhole and unlocked the cuffs. The only one who saw was Sengoku.

"Garp....." Sengoku sighed "Why?"

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if it were Rocinante or Law cuffed down in his place." Garp said sharply "I had a choice between justice and family, and I chose the latter. Not to mention that my cute grandson would have been upset I let his last brother die."

Sengoku knew that Garp was speaking the truth. 

"As a Marine, I am honor-bound to stop you." Sengoku announced

"Take him away." Garp ordered

Oars Jr. was quick to comply, grabbing Ace and carrying him away from the execution platform as quick as he could.

"If you want to stop them, you'd have to go through me." Garp cracked his knuckles with a smile.

-Rayleigh w/Heart Pirates-

"So you're Heart Pirates, eh?" Rayleigh spoke in an amused voice 

Polar Tang sped forward, towards Marineford

"You asked us to take you along." Law narrowed his eyes at Rayleigh "What exactly are you planning?"

"Just chasing the remnant of the era long forgotten." Rayleigh answered with a smile "Besides, what kind of first mate would I be if I let my Captain's son die?"

"You let your Captain die, though." Law pointed out "So I don't see how this would be any different."

"If you truly felt that way, then you wouldn't be going there in the first place. You are planning to save someone you don't know at all." Rayleigh pointed out "Besides, I have another vested interest in saving him."

Law said nothing

"He is Rouge's son as well as Captain's." Rayleigh continued "She loved the Captain, and I was left in the dust, hopelessly pining for her. I should have been happy for both of them, but I was not. I was jealous of Captain. I guess....that when I left him die, despite following his orders, I did it for my own benefit as well. I hoped I'd have a chance with Rouge after he died. I was selfish, and now I can make up for that by saving their son."

"We've arrived." Bepo informed them

"Good. I am going out. You wait here. I'll be back with both brothers." Rayleigh smiled "Be on standby with your medical equipment and ready to treat them."

The hatch opened and Rayleigh climbed out. He swam over to the shore before pulling himself up.

"Now I just need the opening." Rayleigh scanned the battleground "There."

The Marines, including the three Admirals, advanced against Whitebeard Pirates, leaving an open path towards the execution platform. Behind him, Polar Tang had surfaced, unnoticed by the people gathered at large.

"So the youngsters want in on the action?" Rayleigh "Don't want to be outdone by this old man, eh?"

Law slashed his opponents left and right. Bepo took them out with karate. Shachi and Penguin moved from one opponent to another, doing unspeakable things to them. The others remained within the sub.

During the commotion, the keys to seastone cuffs somehow ended up in Law's possession.

He gave the same answer of 'Shambles' to anyone who asked.

"Go on." Rayleigh encouraged "You are the best chance we have!"

Shielded by Rayleigh and his crew, Law advanced, the key still in his hand.

"What made you change your mind?" Rayleigh decided to ask

"It was you." Law smiled "This world would be boring if all interesting people died, so I am here to protect you and my fellow D's."

It was good that Doflamingo wasn't here to overhear his declaration. Doflamingo loathed those who bore the name of D.

As they approached the platform, Law gave the key back to Rayleigh.

"This is your task, therefore you get to unlock those cuffs."

Rayleigh nodded. It was over shortly after that.

"Carry him to the Polar Tang, nobody is allowed to interfere." Rayleigh urged 

He and his allies started moving towards the shore. Bepo was carrying Ace.


End file.
